MVD
by webfoot
Summary: Imagine a game where the likes of Superman could battle Captain America,coming to X360,PS3 and Wii. Not really a fanfic but here are my ideas for it.Please tell me what you think so I can improve upon it.Disclaimer: not a real game,I don't own any of this


M.V.D.

MARVEL VS. DC

Marvel Heroes

Spiderman

-Fighting Style: All-around

-Powers: Super-strength, super-speed, wall-crawling, web-swinging

Captain America

-Fighting Style: All-around

-Powers: Super-strength, super-speed

Wolverine

-Fighting Style: Power Magnification

-Powers: Super-strength, claws, healing factor

Hulk

-Fighting Style: Strength

-Powers: Ultra-strength, green skin

Human Torch

-Fighting Style: Power Magnification

-Powers: Flaming

Mr. Fantastic

-Fighting Style: Power Magnification

-Powers: Stretch ability

Invisible Woman

-Fighting Style: Power Magnification

-Powers: Invisibility, force-fields

The Thing

-Fighting Style: Strength

-Powers: Super-strength, rock-solid skin

Cyclops

-Fighting Style: All-around

-Powers: Laser blasts

Punisher

-Fighting Style: Projectile

-Powers: Lethal arsenal of guns and other weapons

Jean Grey

-Fighting Style: Power Magnification

-Powers: Super-telepathy

Silver Surfer

-Fighting Style: Speed

-Powers: Super-speed, super-strength, power blasts, silvery skin

Daredevil

-Fighting Style: Speed

-Powers: Super-speed, super-senses, near super-strength, control of metal crowbar

Ghost Rider

-Fighting Style: All-around

-Powers: Control of Hellcycle which has super-speed, control of Hellwhip which has super-strength

Iron-Man

-Fighting Style: Strength

-Powers: Super-strength, flying, energy blasts

Marvel Villains

Red Skull

-Fighting Style: All-around

-Powers: Super-speed, super-strength

Green Goblin

-Fighting Style: Speed

-Powers: Control of Goblin Glider which has super-speed, control of Goblin Bombs which have super-strength

Dr. Doom

-Fighting Style: Power Magnification

-Powers: Super-strength, energy blasts

Dr. Octopus/ Doc Ock

-Fighting Style: All-around

-Powers: Octopus arms

Magneto

-Fighting Style: Power Magnification

-Powers: Magnetic body

Bullseye

-Fighting Style: Power Magnification

-Powers: Ability to hit a bull's eye on a target from hundreds of miles away

Venom

-Fighting Style: Strength

-Powers: Super-strength, ability to suck life from enemies

Mystique

-Fighting Style: Power Magnification

-Powers: Shape-shifting (can transform into any of the other playable characters and obtain their abilities for thirty seconds) Mephisto

-Fighting Style: Power Magnification

-Powers: Size manipulation, telepathy, hypnosis, super-strength, super-speed

D.C. Heroes

Superman 

-Fighting Style: Strength

-Powers: Super-strength, super-speed, laser-blasts from eyes, frost breath, flight

Batman

-Fighting Style: All-around

-Powers: Tons of weaponry, martial arts skills

Aquaman

-Fighting Style: Power Magnification

-Powers: Ability to blast water from hands, ability to launch tidal waves, hook-hand

Wonderwoman

-Fighting Style: Strength

-Powers: Super-speed, super-strength, indestructible armor, controls Lasso of Truth

Green Lantern

-Fighting Style: Power Magnification

-Powers: Super-strength, green ring blasts

Flash

-Fighting Style: Speed

-Powers: Super-speed

Green Arrow

-Fighting Style: Projectile

-Powers: incredible archery skills (including trick arrows such as bomb arrows and electric arrows and smoke bomb arrows)

Black Canary

-Fighting Style: All-around

-Powers: martial arts skills, Canary Cry

Robin

-Fighting Style: All-around

-Powers: martial arts skills, near superhuman speed

Nightwing

-Fighting Style: All-around

-Powers: martial arts skills, near superhuman speed, near superhuman strength

Blue Beetle

-Fighting Style: All-around

-Powers: flight, super-strength, super-speed

Captain Marvel

-Fighting Style: Strength

-Powers: Super-strength, super-speed, near invulnerability

Captain Atom

-Fighting Style: Power Magnification

-Powers: Super-strength, flight, energy blasts

Superboy

-Fighting Style: All-around

-Powers: Super-strength, telekinesis, laser-blasts from eyes

Martian Manhunter

-Fighting Style: Power Magnification

-Powers: Shape-shifting (can transform into any of the other playable characters and obtain their abilities for thirty seconds), super-strength, super-speed, laser-blasts from eyes

D.C. Villains

Deathstroke

-Fighting Style: All-around

-Powers: Super-strength, super-speed, tons of weapons

Lex Luthor

-Fighting Style: Power Magnification

-Powers: various forms of incredibly dangerous weaponry, wears power suit that allows him to blast energy from his hands

Doomsday

-Fighting Style: Power Magnification

-Powers: Ultra-strength, ultra-speed, healing factor, fire breath

Darkseid

-Fighting Style: Strength

-Powers: Omega Effect, healing factor, super-strength, super-speed

Time Trapper

-Fighting Style: Power Magnification

-Powers: Stops, fast forwards and slows down time

Bizzaro

-Fighting Style: All-around

-Powers: Super-strength, super-speed, frost blasts from eyes, laser breath

Brainiac

-Fighting Style: Power Magnification

-Powers: Super-strength, super-speed, psychic powers

Joker

-Fighting Style: All-around

-Powers: Near super-strength, near super-speed, array of weapons such as laughing gas

Bane

-Fighting Style: Strength

-Powers: Super-strength, constantly growing stronger

Game Modes: Marvel Vs. DC will feature MVD Fighting Mode, which is just a quick fight featuring two player PVP fights, either just as a quick fight with two people or a tournament with up to four playing as many characters from the Marvel and DC universes. It will also feature Campaign Mode, which can be played through in four distinct factions (each one having a different story with different fights): Marvel Heroes, in which you play fights as characters that are heroes from the Marvel Universe; DC Heroes, in which you play fights as characters that are heroes from the DC Universe; Marvel Villains, in which you play fights as characters that are villains from the Marvel universe; and lastly DC Villains, in which you play fights as characters that are villains from the DC Universe.

Gameplay: (for Xbox 360 & PS3)

-joysticks: move, press (R) and push forward sprint

-A/ X button: jump

-B/ O button: pick up object

-Y/ triangle button: duck behind cover

-X/ square button: use "highlighted attack" (only when available)

-R/ R1 trigger: (tap) quick attack/ (hold) use powers

-L/ L1 trigger: strong attack

-R/ R2 bumper: rotate between powers

-L/ L2 bumper: rotate between powers

: (for Wii)

-nunchuk joystick: move, shake nunchuk and push forward sprint

-A button: jump

-scooping motion with Wii Remote: pick up object

-B button: duck behind cover

-shake Wii Remote and nunchuk: use "highlighted attack" (only when available)

-punching motion with Wii Remote: quick attack

-shake Wii Remote and nunchuk: use powers

-punching motion with Wii Remote while holding A: strong attack

-+ button: rotate between powers

-- button: rotate between powers


End file.
